The Righteous and Powerful Society
24 |totalstrength = 218,143 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 9,089 |totalnukes = 31 |rank = 174 |score = 1.11 }} The Righteous and Powerful Society (TRaPS), formerly The Rosey and Pink Society (TRaPS), was founded on the 23rd of February 2010TRaPS Declaration of Existence by LittleRena but was currently being controlled by an appointed temporary leader until LittleRena had finished all current responsibilities. Until then, LittleRena was listed as a member of the Foreign Division. On the 22nd of June 2010, The Rosey and Pink Society changed it's name to The Righteous and Powerful Society but still remained a pink alliance.Name change annoucment Charter Membership The Righteous and Powerful Society (here after TRaPS) is open to members on all colours despite being a pink based alliance, while it is encouraged that you join the pink team, it is not a requirement. Potential members may join TRaPS without joining any of the official discussion channels providing the have asked a minister permission to join the alliance or have been invited. You will not be asked about your past alliances nor will the government of TRaPS will not investigate your background, if you provide it yourself, it will be seen as an act of respect and will not be used against you. If you are currently in a war, we ask that you change your AA to "TRaPS Diplomatic Assistance" and we will do our best to find a diplomatic solution on your behalf if you are unable to do so when applying. Please note that if we are unable to find a solution, we will ask you to wait for the war(s) to expire and we will aid you in rebuilding if you need help. Leadership TRaPS is run by a cabinet appointed by either the Grand Princess or the Prime Minister, the government makes the decisions for the alliance. The roles of Grand Princess and Prime Minister are honorary titles however they may hold a position in government if they wish. Ministry positions may be made to suit the needs of the current direction of the alliance. Should a minister be unavailable to take part in alliance discussion or work, their role is delegated downwards to the junior minister of the office. Dissolving the Leadership Alliance members may start a vote to call for the cabinet to be dissolved at any point, should there be 51% of active members voting in favour, the current cabinet will be dissolved, triggering a State of Madness, a new one will then be formed as soon as possible. An alliance member may message the Grand Princess or Prime Minister to start the public vote on dissolving the cabinet. Members may then suggest candidates to the Grand Princess/Prime Minister for positions in the cabinet. State of Madness A State of Madness (SoM) may be declared when the alliance isn't functioning properly, this may only be declared by the Grand Princess or Prime Minister. If neither the Grand Princess nor Prime Minister is available, the SoM is considered to be in effect. A SoM may also be triggered when the cabinet is dissolved. During a SoM, the highest-ranking official takes control of the alliance, this is the only time where either the Grand Princess or Prime Minister hold absolute control over the alliance. If no one takes control of the alliance, the alliance will be considered to be abandoned and a disbanding announcement will be posted on the OWF as soon as possible. Active members will be recommended to change AA. Behaviour No member will take part in declaring an unauthorised war against another nation, this includes tech raiding and spying on other nations, any member caught doing so will be punished as the government sees fit, this could range from being told to pay reps to being ejected from the alliance. No member will abuse other members nor will ministers abuse their powers, any member caught doing so will be punished, however punishment will depend of the severity of the abuse and will be determined by the Minister of Communications, if the MoC is the offending member, it will fall to the Prime Minister or Grand Princess. Ghosts Nations ghosting our AA will be notified that they may apply to join us but if they refuse or ignore the message, they will be dealt with through military force as a last resort. If the nation has refused to apply or ignored the message, they will be given three further notices, plenty of chance to drop our AA. Wartime During wartime, orders will be posted in the appropriate sections for members to follow, leading up to war, you may be asked to enter peace mode, this is to ensure the security of the alliance AA and protection of lower nations. If a low National Strength (NS) nation wishes to take part in the war, it will be dealt with on a case-by-case basis by the MoP or army officer. Should the government structure have collapsed and a SoM been declared, then a wartime cabinet may be formed at any point to provide a fast acting government in a time of war. Allies TRaPS will take her allies very seriously and treat them with respect wishing for respect and friendship in return. Allies may be called upon to offer assistance in the government of TRaPS if there is a SoM in effect, members will be informed of this and the reasons for it. TRaPS will often include or ask for a none chaining clause in treaties, to prevent being called into war where there are treaty conflicts and can handle it on a case-by-case basis. Treaties References